


The Fall of The King

by Aliciamaelove



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciamaelove/pseuds/Aliciamaelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king of Stormwind has fallen during an Horde raid, what will the Alliance do to prevail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of The King

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this,  
> it was one of my favourite pieces ever.

My sword swings down through the neck of the over powering dragon whom destroyed Azeroth, Deathwing. Now as he lies dead on the ground in front of me, I saved the world from a time of terror. It is the time of Man now. The time when all that matters is the battle between Horde and Alliance, Alliance shall prevail.  
“Nice kill Esha, I bet I could do better” Bonkablooie teases.  
“Really? Thanks for helping me out on that! NOT!” I laugh in his face. As my heath regains and my runic power depletes, I walk off into the new world. Life as we once knew it here in Azeroth is changing.  
“Off to the inn, bonk?” I pause to think, “I wonder how Jaedetiger and Nikto are, let us tell them of our unexplainable journey.”  
“Yes, yes we shall!” He laughs, “Like they don’t already know that Deathwing is dead.”  
Our journey back is swift and painless, the skies begin to turn blue as they should be, and the red flames diminish from the world. Raganos and Illidan defeated years ago, The Lich King destroyed not all that long ago, and now the Destroyer, Deathwing, is dead. The broken world that he created can now heal. Bonkablooie and I return to the guild mansion, where we order ourselves some ales and head to the main family room. Our guild is a family we all live together and all love one another.  
“Aliciamae! Bonkablooie! How was the battle? Did you lose anyone in the fight? What was it all like?” Nikto and Jaedetiger begin to ramble off questions.  
“It was harder to find the massive flying beast then anything!” Bonk sarcastically say. Everyone laughs as I smack him on the arm.  
“The battle was long and drawn out, hours and hours of fighting lead to the last killing blow, I’m truly thankful for the healers we had. We wouldn’t have been able to defeat him without Annasthetic, Comissari, and Archangel. We lost 3 people out of our 12 man group, the warlock Dethro, the rogue Rydannia and a paladin Roseheart.” I pause as I thank them for the help, “All in all the battle was remarkably hard, and Bonk and I nearly died many times. Tanking the beast was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done in this world.”  
“Wow that amazing, they have already begun the construction of the park again, and the rest of the broken world is being constructed. It’s amazing how fast we can work as a team, us alliance folk.” Jaede says and laughs.  
We spend the rest of the night laughing at the good times before the destroyer, before the pain stricken places of Azeroth. People have always judged our guild as for the noise level, the lack of people and the amount of different races. I, myself am a Draenei. Nikto and Bonkablooie are humans, Jaede is a Night elf and many others are Dwarves and gnomes. The discrimination of the races isn’t near as powerful as the Alliances undying hatred for the Horde.  
Weeks turn to months as the world is being rebuilt, Azeroth would be whole again! The Alliance pranced around Stormwind, Ironforge, Darnassus, and The Exodar. We planned countless attacks again Orgrimmar, Undercity, Slivermoon and Thunder Bluff, as the horde countered many of our attacks. The heated and heavy battle between the Horde and Alliance continued on.  
The most dreadful day of all approached the alliance head on. Most of the good Alliance attackers were out to Undercity; the next raid was to begin in a few minutes, when we all received an emergency beeper from Stormwind. As we all huddled the small communicator, given to very few Alliance members from the royal guard, Sergeant George McKinley flustered face filled the screen.  
“THE KING! THE HORDE IS ATTACKING THE KING, he doesn’t have much time left, send a few of the best people and KILL THE QUEEN OF UNDERCITY!” he screamed and the screen went blank.  
People were barking out orders when all fell silent and looked quietly at my team.  
“Aliciamae, your team portal back and help the king, SAVE STORMWIND.” Quantum yelled out and vanished into Undercity.  
“Well you heard them guys, Nikto conjure a portal with you Mage powers. The rest of you, we will fly in from the portal, the side door and just continuously tear down people, formation alpha red?” I pause, everyone understands, “Mount up and move out!”  
We travel to Stormwind, team up and enter to by two, taking down Death knights, Warriors, Mages anything you can name. There is 40 or more Horde in the throne room! My team is knocking out horde faster than the healers can heal.  
“Take out the healers first!” I pause “And Taylorhaste heal the king but try and hide behind me! I wouldn’t want you to be taken out.” I whisper to her. We kill our way through the room until I see the king!  
“King Varian Wrynn! Taylorhaste, Heal him.” I Scream, as Horde turn and see me, “Bonk, Nik, and Jaede! I’M GOING TO NEED YOU HERE NOW!”  
I see them run up taking the Hordes heads off from behind. I give Bonkablooie a nod, and he off to drop a Death and Decay circle, to the dead in the room. I stand there watching the kings back while one of the best healers heals him. The sensation runs through me, I can’t attack, I’ve been sapped, but I sure can yell!  
“NIKTO, ROGUE NEAR TAYLORHASTE! DON’T LET THEM DOWN HER!” I yell behind me as I behead another tauren as the sap fades.  
To the left of me, I notice some alliance bodies on the ground, Bonkablooie is attack 6 Horde at once, and sometimes I admire that guy. I see most of my team up and standing as the last horde flies off or drops dead.  
“Role call” I yell out. Which tell each person to yell out there names and their training.  
“Bonkablooie, Death Knight” he chimes.  
“Nikto, Mage” he yells from the far side of the room.  
“Taylorhaste, Druid” she quietly says behind me.  
“Murlocky, Warlock” he screams from outside.  
“Deadassassin, Rogue” she smiles at me.  
“Xayton, Paladin” waves in my direction.  
“We lost Jaedetiger Hunter, Kaatniss Priest, Wisspro Warrior, and Panser Hunter” Bonkablooie sadly looks at me.  
“Not too shabby guys,” I say trying to keep myself composed, everyone can see me failing. “Xayton, Bonkablooie collect the Horde bodies and burn them outside, you never know our few alliance bodies could still be alive, or revivable.”  
“Aliciamae, but I’m sure there…” Bonkablooie starts  
“Are you disobeying my orders Solider!? Who is in charge? Me! Do as I Ask!” I scream in his face!  
“Yes Ma’am” He sheepishly whispers and collects bodies.  
I look around and gently pick up Jaedetiger, Kaatniss, Wisspro and Panser. And place them all in a row. I look into the eyes of Panser and she’s been long gone, I saw her get knocked down at the beginning.  
“Taylorhaste, I’m no healer but can you check these 4 quickly? I’ll help the king.” I ask quietly. “The Rest of you either help get rid of the bodies or stand your guard outside. Please?” the group moves out.  
“My lovely king! How are you doing? You’ve lost a lot of blood!” I look into his fading eyes, “A Stormwind Healer! I need A Healer.”  
“Aliciamae, it’s no use, I’m not worth saving. Before you arrived a Death Knight name Deathrx took my boy, the only heir to the throne. I need you to find him!’ he pauses and coughs up blood, as Stormwind medics and guards begin to arrive! “You, Aliciamae, most rejoin the cities, destroy the Horde, find my son, and regain the pride for the Alliance. You are our new queen! Thank you my queen, thank you”  
King Varian Wrynn is gone, the church cathedral bell rings, I’m queen now. My mind is frozen, yet I getting ready for the massive funeral that has come to be. The time for sadness isn’t now; I must get back to more important matters.  
“Alright, Taylorhaste are any of them revivable?” I wait for the worst.  
“Everyone but Panser, she was long gone before the battle began, Wisspro will be in intensive care for a while, Kaatniss is healing him as we speak, and she was barley injured. Kaatniss was just knocked out. Jaedetiger was sapped and stabbed by the rogue. But is safely recovering in the corner over there” She states.  
“Did someone check the room for rogues?” panic rushes through me.  
“I did, I used my rogue ability and flushed them all out,” Deadassassin says with a smile on his face.  
“Have all of the Horde bodies been disposed of properly?” I yell to the outside world.  
“yes, My queen, they have.” Bonkablooie bows to me just trying to get on my nerves.  
“Okay guys, here is the deal, you helped me try to save the King, and you’re going to help me save his son! You will not call me your Queen, I still am and always will be your General.” Making myself very clear to them.  
“Yes, Ma’am” the team says in union.  
We all go back to what I’ve order. I watch the bodies of guards, medics, The old queen and King Varian hauled out of the room. as I look back to where the king laid to die, I notice a note attached to the ground. The note reads: Hello, Aliciamae, new temporary ruler of the Alliance kingdom, we’ve taken your lovely prince. We wish not to kill him, nor to hurt him, But you will never find him. We just wish to hurt your kingdom, I threaten you to attack the Horde, We will be here waiting for you. Just remember we are more powerful then you, we killed the royal powers. Horde shall prevail! Love, the Horde!  
Anger rushes through me. I need a plan! Hmm, I must meet with King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge, High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind of Darnassus and Prophet Velen of the Exodar. I must Also meet King Genn Greymane, Leader of the Worgen and High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, King of the gnomes. Meeting, when should I have a meeting? I think to myself of the stress that will soon arrive from the pains of being royalty, That why I quit being the Princess of The Exodar.  
When I had grown up beside my father Prophet Velen of The Exodar, the pains and struggles I had as the little princess. My father always babied me, he was never proud and he disowned me when I said ‘I wouldn’t be an heir to the throne.’ Now I haven’t communicated with him in years but the days are short and the kingdom in the moment of terror and sadness must be replaced with pride.  
I’ve been sitting on the floor of the throne room, for 3 hours now. My team has resorted to finish cleaning the room until Nikto approaches me.  
“Aliciamae, we will put the kingdom back together, all will be whole again. Alliance will regain its pride. What’s your plan?” he helps me up to think.  
“Contact all the leaders of every race, Night elves, dwarves, gnomes, worgen, human and draenei. Then to talk with all of them and see if they are willing to help with guards to find the prince and to return the pride to the Alliance, How does that sounds?” I question my plan wondering if it sucks.  
“Alicia, this plan is fantastic. One problem you are the leader of the Human race now.” He says with a smile.  
“Ha-ha, thanks for the reminder. Anyways,” I smile and recompose myself. “Team, Nikto is going to send you in a portal to all the leaders of the Alliance races, I need each of you to tell them directly that there was a problem in the Stormwind palace, and there is a code red emergency meeting…”  
“How do you know the codes for emergencies, my lady?” a secret guard of Stormwind interrupts me.  
“I am the Daughter of Prophet Velen, at a young age I was taught the code of the rulers, now don’t interrupt me!” raising my voice for added effect  
“Yes Ma’am Continue.” He sheepishly shrugs away.  
“Anyways, code red emergency meeting in the Stormwind Keep, they all should know where that is, but in case I will have you people help direct them. Nikto is opening ten minute portals to each location, you have 10 minutes to tell the leader to come.” I pause thinking of who to send to where, “Bonkablooie head to Darnassus, if you get Malfurion to come as well, that’s fine. Xayton head to King Greymane of the Worgen,  
I believe he stays in Darnassus. Deadassassin to King Mekkatorque of the Gnomes, and Kaatniss head to Ironforge for King Bronzebeard. I will go to the Exodar.  
“Everyone take a communicator, please try and mention quietly that King Wyrnn is dead, we wouldn’t like that panic spreading throughout the Alliance kingdom.” Everyone takes there places before the portals open, “Nikto, I may take a little longer than 10 minutes, if so I’ll tell you when I’m done.”  
“okay, hope all goes well with your father.” He Smiles, “Everyone I am going to put you in front of where the leaders are, please try and hurry! The Exodar is up first!”  
I hold my breath as the small oval portal opens up, I wave goodbye to everyone. I breathe in the Exodar air; the taste is sweeter, more divine, untouched, and quite lovely. The giant crystals which stab through the floor over run the villa, I see the staircase that leads to the throne. I pause to recompose myself, as I march up the stairs nausea rushes through me.  
“Hello, Prophet Velen, it’s lovely to see you. I come from Stormwind, we have code red emergency meeting in the Stormwind Keep, please come with me.” I say trying to hide my true identity for the time being.  
“Yes my lady, but where is the King?” he questions  
“Dead sir, King Wrynn was killed by the horde,” I pause to gain the strength to state my name. “I, Aliciamae, Was deemed the new ruler of Stormwind until we find the prince.”  
“Aliciamae, as in my Daughter, Wow. Look at you so successful now, rumours says that you also helped kill the destroyer. Yet you can’t address your own father.” He turns to his left and laughs  
“Father, we must go the other leaders await our arrival. Please we can discuss our family issues later, this isn’t the time sir.” I hold my ground and begin to walk away.  
“Fine, I’ll come now.” He says as stubborn as he is.  
We manage to make our way through the portal before it closes. I walk down the small hallway to the meeting room. I’m greeted by my comrades and the leaders of the alliance world.  
“Has everyone arrived?” I whisper to Nikto.  
“Yes, everyone has come back.” He whispers back.  
“Welcome Kings and Queens of the Alliance kingdom, I have summoned you here on behalf of the great King Wrynn. Today blood was shed here in Stormwind, My team and I fought, the Horde lost 30 people, whom bodies we burned in the courtyard. We, the alliance, Lost one Hunter today, and the king. Stormwind will regain their strength within the town but we need your help, The Horde captured the Kings Son, Prince Anduin Wrynn. Please, All of you, Alliance must once again move together and rejoin forces to destroy the horde and let the Alliance live on!” I end strong and steady just as I started.  
“The dwarves are always up for a challenge.” King Magni Bronzebeards heart fully chimes in.  
“We gnomes love to help.” High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque tiny voice fills the room as he smiles at me.  
“Worgen’s are in.” King Genn Greymane grumbles straight to the point.  
“For you my Daughter, The Draenei will follow you to death.” Prophet Velen smiles full of honesty and pride.  
“This is what the alliance has needed, the idea of full harmony amongst all the races is what the battle shall come down to see. You young Draenei have brought good fortune to the light of the Alliance. Night elves will be happy to serve with you as there Queen.” High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind lightens the whole room of the prosperous future of the alliance.  
“Thank you my Fellow leaders, I know bringing the alliance together would result peaceful. Battle plans will need to be discussed, the finding of the prince, the protection of the leaders, a better communication system and the future of the Alliance.” I state in as the Leader. “The Alliance shall prevail through all difficulties.”


End file.
